The Last of the Chosen
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: When you die, you can't ever regret dying. 20 years ago, before our hero, Ichigo, was even born, a great battle took place in China, Mount. Phoenix. The Gotei 13, Greek Gods, Hollow Mayhem. Bleach x Ranma crossover.
1. Prologue Beginnings

**Disclaimer : Whatever Anime in this fanfiction do not belong to me, so don't sue me.**

**The Last of the Chosen**

**Prologue – Beginnings

* * *

**

"So have you heard?"

Rukia turned her head to face Abarai, a friend of hers from long ago. Together, the entered the Court of Pure Souls with high hopes and ambition of joining the league of Death Gods. However, as time passed, they both realized that their friendship was somehow wading away. Rukia joined the 13th squad and also became a member of the Kuchiki clan, while Renji Abarai joined the Royal Guard due to his high fighting capability.

"What is it Renji?" Rukia asked as she looked at his enlightened smile with curiosity. The Redhead's smile widened as he took out a leather wallet. Opening it, he stood next to her and pointed at the name tag inside.

Rukia gasped slightly and looked at the smug expression on Renji's face.

"11th division, 3rd position! That's great Renji!" Rukia exclaimed as she hugged him, surprising the redhead as he blushed deeply and withdrew her from his body. However, to Rukia, the sudden position rise didn't surprise her as much because she already expected much from Renji. He had great potential as a Death God, unlike herself.

"So how's the 13th division been treating you?" The redhead asked his childhood friend. Rukia smiled as she replied,

"It's been great, Renji. Captain Ukitake is a very kind man and he's been treating me well." The Redhead smiled at Rukia and looked sideways out the window.

"Its different then it was before." Renji said with an indifferent expression. Rukia frowned slightly as she followed his gaze towards the outer gates of South Rukon-gai. She knew he was thinking of the times of their childhood. The good times they had when with their friends, their sudden deaths, the choice of joining the Death God's. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Renji say with hesitation,

"Do you, ever regret the decision of joining the Death God's?" Renji looked at her questioningly as Rukia looked down, unable to face him. Drawing her face back up, with a strained expression on her face, she was about to answer his question when a loud bell was heard, signaling trouble.

**(Boom!)**

A loud explosion was heard outside as the floor shook, causing Rukia and Renji to fall to the floor. A slight buzz went through their heads as both Rukia and Renji almost collapsed from the sudden rush of power they felt.

"What was that!" Renji questioned loudly as he immediately jumped to his feet and looked out the window. Rukia followed his example and gasped when she saw a giant blue and red fire cloud rise from the ground just outside of South Rukon-gai.

As they watched with great astonishment etched on their faces, two hell moths appeared before them and relayed a message, causing both to widen their eyes in surprise.

Not even bothering to say bye to each other, both immediately ran down the opposite hallway. Both Rukia and Renji knew however, that the shaking of the ground was not an earthquake, but an aura of energy so powerful, that it shook the very foundation of the Court of Pure Souls itself.

* * *

A man with a black and white colored face known as Captain Kurotsuchi, and a beautiful woman with an indifferent expression on her face stood beside a wall looking outwards at South Rukon-Gai. The black and white man smiled wickedly as he said to himself,

"A new specimen."

* * *

Captain Yamamoto stood by a window and calmly gazed at the frantic Death God's running outside the Gate of South Rukon-gai.

"Captain Yamamoto." The window's reflection showed his lieutenant standing just behind him, as if waiting for some sort of signal.

Opening one eye, Captain Yamamoto nodded slightly to the man behind him. The Lieutenant nodded also and disappeared in an instant, leaving the old man to think to himself.

"This should turn out interesting." Captain Yamamoto mused to himself.

* * *

After getting her Soul Reaper, Rukia, along with many other Death God's ran towards the site where the incident supposedly happened. She didn't really understand the orders she received, but she stood on stand by just in case something happened.

Exiting the outside Gate of Rukon-gai, she found herself astonished beyond comparison as she, along with others, stared blankly at the large crater formed just outside of South Rukon-gai. Snapping out of her daze, she saw several 4th squad Death God's rushing inside of the easily 170 yard wide crater, tending to a slightly blackened body found in the middle of the large crater.

Rukia, also concerned about the person, jumped into the crater and found the 4th squad bandaging someone. Looking closely, Rukia realized that the person was no older then 17 years old, a mere child in Soul Society. His wounds almost made her gag, but it also saddened her as she realized for someone to come back to Soul Society with such wounds meant that it was not a normal means of death.

As the 4th squad carried the boy on a stretcher and towards the Court, As the stretcher ran pass Rukia, she heard the boy whisper slightly,

_"Akane."

* * *

_

**TBC.**

**It's short, I know, but it's a prologue. The other chapters will be longer, maybe. I'm lazy.**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, it's a crossover of Bleach and Ranma. This is about 20 years in the past before Ichigo invades the Court of Pure Souls, so Ichigo isn't born yet. Although it seems this is mostly about Bleach, Ranma is going to play a very important role in this fanfiction, since most of my fanfics revolve around Ranma.**

**Oh yeah, the 17 year old boy is Ranma after his battle with Saffron. Since Ranma is in Soul Society, it means he is dead, so he lost against Saffron, at least in my fanfiction. I don't want to spoil some parts, but don't cross out the Ranma gang yet, because they also play a very important role in the future, especially Akane.**

**This Fanfic does not have any pairings, but if you would like some pairings, you are free to suggest some and I will consider it.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Tell me whether you like it or not and I will try to make whatever changes you want me to make. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**


	2. Chapter 2 Severance

**Disclaimer : All Anime in this fanfiction do not belong to me, so don't sue.**

**The Last of the Chosen :**

**Chapter 1 : Severance

* * *

**

(This is 20 years after the whole incident with Ranma coming to Soul Society, meaning it's the part when Ichigo and Gang invade Soul Society.)

* * *

"Say what! Lieutenant Abarai was defeated!" A shocked 2nd division Death God questioned aloud unexpectedly to his post partner.

"Yeah, it's true. A lot of people had heard that Lieutenant Abarai had disobeyed orders and went after the Ryoka himself, but they were shocked to hear he got beaten to the brink of death, even with a Soul Reaper like his." The other Death God said informingly. Looking behind him, he gazed at a tall building towards the middle of the Court.

"They're most likely holding a Captains and Lieutenant's meeting right now." The 2nd division Death God said with worry in his voice.

"So you all understand the situation?" An old man holding a withered cane said to a group of 25 all formed in a line.

"Yes", they all said in unison, before an unexpected voice rang through the hall.

"Yo! I'm sorry I'm late!"

A distinguished man dressed in a Red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants slammed through the entrance of the meeting hall. He coughed slightly before standing up and dusting off dirt from his pants, freezing up suddenly.

"I sense killing intent…" The man said as he looked up slowly to see an angry group of Captains stare at him heatedly. He laughed hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, presenting them with nothing but a sorry smile.

"Ranma Saotome!"

He cringed slightly when he heard Captain Yamamoto call his name. Looking towards him, the old man questioned in a playful manner,

"So, what is your excuse this time?"

Ranma again scratched the back of his head and answered,

"Uh, D-chan ran away again."

* * *

"I think they went this way." A Death God said to the other scouts. 

"Fine then, you guys go that way and we'll go the other." Another Death God said.

After a few moments, both groups dispersed and a head poked out from the corner of a wall. Looking around frantically around for a while, the head swished back in.

"The coast looks clear Inoue." Ishida said as he continued to look out for danger.

"We should get going soon, or else another group might search this area, Inoue," Ishida said cautiously before blinking when he heard no response.

"Inoue?" He looked back and found her snuggling herself with a young Labrador. Sweatdropping for a moment, Ishida asked,

"Uh, Inoue? Where did that dog come from?"

Giggling suddenly when the dog licked her cheek, she answered,

"I dunno, I didn't see it before but when I turned around, I found him just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing."

The dog barked cutely, instantly causing Orihime to rub herself against the dog crying out 'So Cute!'. Ishida sweatdropped again before his face became serious.

"Inoue, we don't have time to be playing around with dogs, we have to keep moving."

Orihime pouted before sighing loudly. She patted the dog on the head and stood up, waiting as Ishida moved on first. Running to catch up to him, Orihime waved back at the dog and shouted out,

"Bye bye Doggy!"

As Ishida and Orihime disappeared from view, the dog just sat there, panting, until it's eyes suddenly shone blue and it disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" Ichigo cried out as he faced himself against 2 dozen Death God's. As they each came at him one by one before realizing he had knocked them all down, a big burly man was left in the midst of the unconscious bodies of Death Gods. 

"You certainly are something, ryoka. Easily knocking out these 9th division Death God's, but don't even think of comparing myself with these weaklings. I am a 3rd ranked Death God in the 9th division! These insects don't even come close to comparing with myself! I am Koga Jijuchi, the master of the double edged katana!" The man boasted with pride. Ichigo scoffed as he placed the back of his Soul Reaper on his shoulder before replying,

"Do you really think I care what rank, or even what your name is? I could care even less what you are the 'so-called' master of, you dumbass!"

The man growled ferociously as his face turned red. Without even retorting, he drew his Soul Reaper and cried out,

"Open, Kagamura!"

His soul reaper shone as it grew slightly. As the light faded, his sword came into view. As he said previously, it indeed was a katana, except for the fact that it had two sharp edges, in other words a double-edged sword.

"Heh Heh, not so confident now are you punk?" Koga said aloud. Ichigo scratched his head cluelessly as he replied,

"Is that all that sword can do?"

Koga soon grew so angry that he charged at Ichigo with the full intent to kill. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo forwarded his Soul Reaper and awaited for the man to come close enough before striking.

(Strong Gust of Wind)

Ichigo's eyes widened as he fell to his knees and convulsed wildly, giving Koga ample opportunity to strike at Ichigo while he was clueless to his surroundings.

"I got you no-Grah!" Koga cried out as he was suddenly kicked in the faceby some unknown figure, instantly knocking him out. The said figure still stood atop Koga's face, before the person's voice shouted out.

"D-CHAN!"

Ichigo awoke from his convulsing and looked at himself curiously, wondering why he was on his knees. His eyes widened as he reminisced on the great power aura he had felt earlier when he was fighting against the big, burly man Koga.

Ichigo was sure it wasn't coming from the Koga fellow, because the aura had felt extremely powerful, even slightly hinting that some power was being held back. During that time when he had felt that power surge, he had never felt such a frightening aura in his life.

"WHERE ARE YOU D-CHAN!"

Ichigo looked towards the voice and gazed at a strange man wearing distinctive Chinese origin clothes, standing atop Koga's unconscious head. Standing up, Ichigo walked towards the strange man before the man suddenly turned his head towards Ichigo.

"Oh, hi. Have you seen my dog? His name is D-chan." The man asked. Ichigo simply shook his head no as a disappointed frown found itself on the man's face.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Such a troublesome dog." He said as he got off Koga's head. Turning back towards Ichigo, the man asked,

"What's your name?"

Ichigo answered hesitantly,

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man smiled as he replied,

"Mine's Ranma Saotome."

Ichigo nodded as the man named Ranma suddenly turned back to look towards the outer area of the Court of Pure Souls.

Upon closer look, Ranma didn't look older then 19. Standing at 5'11, he wore slightly worn Chinese clothes, black kung-fu pants, and a pigtail that held together his long hair to his shoulders. His lean physique showed that he exercised daily, and most likely practices an art of some sort, martial arts most probably.

"Yo, whats wrong?"

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor when he realized Ranma was talking to him. He stuttered as Ranma curiously gazed at him before laughing out loud.

"Don't worry man, I'm not going to misinterpret what you meant. Calm down already!" Ranma said as he gave Ichigo a wide smile, gazing calmly over the horizon of the Court of Pure Souls.

"I like coming to high places and looking at the view under me. Gives me a sense of relaxation and it calms me a lot." Ranma said.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he said to him,

"You seem like a pretty laid back guy, Ranma."

Ranma laughed again as he replied,

"Yeah, I guess I do kind of give out an aura of a relaxed person, with no worries at all." Ichigo opened his eyes slightly as he said aloud,

"Oh crap! I don't have time to waste! Sorry Ranma, I have to go, maybe we'll see each other sometime!" Ichigo ran off into a sprint as he waved back at Ranma, Ranma waving back.

"We will indeed meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not simply because I will it, but because Destiny calls us." Ranma said to himself with an indifferent expression. The area around Ranma grew dim as his aura expanded from his body.

"Why did you not simply kill him?" A shadowy man behind Ranma said to him. Ranma replied quietly,

"It's because I have plans for him. Besides, he seems to have a lot of potential."

The shadowy man chuckled as he said to Ranma,

"I guess only someone like you of the Gotei 13 and Royal Captain's Guard would see these kinds of things, Lord Ranma."

Ranma simply hmm'ed, still gazing calmly at the horizon of the Court of Pure Souls.

* * *

**TBC.**

**20 years later!**

**Anyways, I have Big BIG plans for this fanfic. However, just like all my other fics, I have already thought of the twists and the ending, but the only problem is how to connect the beginning with the ideas from my head.**

**Ranma still looks 18 simply because he is now dead, and the identity of the shadowy man will be known later on in the fic. Just in case your wondering what the Gotei 13 and Royal Captain's Guard is, I'll explain.**

**Gotei 13 is like in many ways the Anbu from Naruto. They are an elite group of Death God's chosen for recon missions into the human world and protection of the Court of Pure Souls. The Royal Captain's Guard is actually made up, but it will be of great importance later on in the future.**

**Ranma is very powerful, because, as you can imagine, he's been training himself constantly for 20 long years. I still haven't thought of what to do with his Soul Reaper, but I will come up with something eventually. All in all, Ranma's presence will actually fit in quite nicely with Aizen's demise and betrayal. **

**P.S. – Remember, Don't count out the NWC, they are also essential in the later chapters of this fanfic!**

**Some suggestions for the name of Ranma's Soul Slayer and it's power would be greatly appreciated, so please, if u can.**

**This Fanfic does not have any pairings, but if you would like some pairings, you are free to suggest some and I will consider it.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Tell me whether you like it or not and I will try to make whatever changes you want me to make. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**


	3. Side Story Character Profiles

**Disclaimer: There are several characters from this profile list that distinct characters from other Anime and Games, not mine.**

**(Note: I need someone who can possibly help me with my character development and also help in future fanfiction I might create.)**

**Character Profiles : The Last of the Chosen**

**

* * *

**

-**Name**: Ranma

-**Age**: 19

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Leader

-**Weapon of Choice: **?

-**Represents**: Judgement

-**Name of Weapon**: Demon Breath

-**Weapon Form**: Dog

* * *

-**Name**: Hien 

-**Age**: 22

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Second-in-Command, Guardian

-**Weapon of Choice**: Scythe Blade

-**Represents**: Wind

-**Name of Weapon**: AEROSE

-**Weapon Form**: Blue Jay

* * *

-**Name**: James Fargo 

-**Age**: 27

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Guardian

-**Weapon of Choice**: Two Short Blades

-**Represents**: Speed

-**Name of Weapon**: Kuni & Kari

-**Weapon Form**: Sloth

* * *

-**Name**: Janka Gaien 

-**Age**: 25

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Guardian

-**Weapon of Choice**: 12 foot Broadsword

-**Represents**: Void

-**Name of Weapon**: Kuriyami no Fuhen 'Darkness Everlasting'

-**Weapon Form**: Black Horse

* * *

-**Name**: Yuki 

-**Age**: 17

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Enforcer

-**Weapon of Choice**: Steel Thread & Cloth Blade

-**Represents**: Balance

-**Name of Weapon**: Kami no Chuushin 'God's Half'

-**Weapon Form**: Swan

-**Name**: Yamada

-**Age**: 18

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Enforcer

-**Weapon of Choice**: Fingerless Gloves

-**Represents**: Flame

-**Name of Weapon**: Enkou no Yagami 'Blaze of Yagami'

-**Weapon Form**: Red Skinned Lion

* * *

-**Name**: Kevin Carver 

-**Age**: 14

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Enforcer

-**Weapon of Choice**: Roller Blades & Skateboard

-**Represents**: Gear

-**Name of Weapon**: Air Dice

-**Weapon Form**: Cheetah

* * *

-**Name**: Zanghief 

-**Age**: 32

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Executor

-**Weapon of Choice**: Naginata

-**Represents**: Thunder & Lightning

-**Name of Weapon**: Thunder King

-**Weapon Form**: Tiger

* * *

-**Name**: Sarah 

-**Age**: 21

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Executor

-**Weapon of Choice**: Double-sided spear Blade

-**Represents**: Steel

-**Name of Weapon**: Longinus of Destiny

-**Weapon Form**: Angelic Being

* * *

-**Name**: Makunouchi Ippo 

-**Age**: 24

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: O.P.T.

-**Weapon of Choice**: Boxing Gloves

-**Represents**: Strength

-**Name of Weapon**: Bakuhatsu 'Explosion'

-**Weapon Form**: Wolf

* * *

-**Name**: Zelda 

-**Age**: 19

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: O.P.T.

-**Weapon of Choice**: Thin Bladed Katana

-**Represents**: Blade

-**Name of Weapon**: Silent Blade

-**Weapon Form**: Praying Mantis

* * *

-**Name**: Mayama 

-**Age**: 28

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: O.P.T.

-**Weapon of Choice**: Kunai

-**Represents**: Precision

-**Name of Weapon**: Sharpshooter

-**Weapon Form**: Spider

* * *

-**Name**: Harima 

-**Age**: 27

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: O.P.T.

-**Weapon of Choice**: Shockwave

-**Represents**: Force

-**Name of Weapon**: Quake

-**Weapon Form**: Hyena

* * *

-**Name**: Ryuujin 

-**Age**: 96

-**Occupation**: Prisoner

-**Weapon of Choice**: Broad Cleaving Axe

-**Name**: Myoga 'Old Man'

-**Age**: 196

-**Division**: Gotei 13

-**Rank**: Leader (Retired)

-**Weapon of Choice**: Arm Blades

-**Represents**: Punishment

-**Name of Weapon**: 'Fury of the Gods'

-**Weapon Form**: Dragon

* * *

**-END**

**So, character profiles. Right. I know what your thinking. Where is the chapter? It's coming soon and because I just started high school about 2 weeks ago, I'm having a hard time adjusting to the classes and junk. However, I hope you guys'll be satisfied with this for now, I'll probably have next chapter out in 1-2 days.**

**Oh yeah, the guy who emailed me suggestions, Peter Kim, thanks for your suggestions and I definitely put them to good use, 'cept Ranma is too complex and important to simply be a thunder representative. Sorry.**

**Email me if you want to help me with my fanfiction, and another note, I did not abandon my other fanfiction. I have most of them half finished, but I don't know where to go from there. Writer's block simply put.**

**Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**


	4. Chapter 4 Perseverence

**Disclaimer : Whatever Anime in this fanfiction do not belong to me, so don't sue.**

**The Last of the Chosen **

**Chapter 2 : Perseverance

* * *

**

_'How did that punk beat me?'_

Renji lay in his cell with bandages covering his body, his mind currently muddled with deep thoughts.

_'I'm supposed to protect Rukia, but, how can I do that if I can't even beat carrot head?_'

Painful flashbacks flooded his mind as his face contorted and strained.

_'How can I protect Rukia, when I can't even protect her when she needed me the most? How can I protect her if I can't even protect the people around me? How am I supposed to protect her if I can't even protect myself?'_

Renji remembered his childhood.

_'Why?'_

He remembered his friend's deaths.

_'Why?'_

He remembered his and Rukia's painful parting.

_'Why?'_

He remembered the shocked look he had when he heard of Rukia's execution and the sorrowed look of Rukia when they crossed each other.

_'Why?'_

_'Why?'_

_'WHY?'_

"Lieutenant Abarai."

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call him. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the shadow entering his cell. Recognizing the figure, Renji immediately sat up, and cried out,

"Ranma!"

Smiling, Ranma sat next to Renji and asked sincerely,

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh uh, just fine Ranma," The redhead stuttered before flushing slightly, "I am sorry that you had to me in such a pitiful state."

"No problem, no problem.," Ranma replied as he chuckled slightly before his face turned serious, "However, I am not here to ask of your well-being, I came here to ask you for a……favor."

* * *

"How dull."

A boy looking to be about 14 with blonde hair, sat at the edge of a very tall building. He was about 5'5 in height, on his feet we're two sharp looking silver roller blades. His neck craned as he yawned loudly, the expression on his face showing that he was extremely bored.

"Why did Ranma ask us to patrol anyways? Isn't that the job of lesser Death God beings? Sometimes I even wonder if he is suited for the job of Gotei." The boy questioned.

"Don't question Ranma's motives, Kevin." A voice from nowhere rang out. The blonde boy sighed before replying,

"Yeah, Yeah, I know Yamada."

From behind the shadows, a tall man with short, spiky red hair appeared, his expression straight and determined. Standing at about 5'11, the redhead wore a sleek leather jacket and slightly worn out jeans, black fingerless gloves with flame markings imprinted on the palm covering both hands.

"Ranma-sama is competent, even if he does act like an idiot sometimes, he wouldn't make us do something without giving us a reason." Yamada said. The blonde boy named Kevin rolled his eyes in exasperation after hearing this from Yamada for about the 5,000th time.

"I'm just bored is all, Yamada. Why is Ranma making us look for the ryoka along with the Death God's? What purpose does it serve?" The Redhead head looked at him with a slightly irritated look on his face when he heard what Kevin had asked of him.

"What are you, stupid? 'Serving the Gotei is our main priority' that's all there is to it. It doesn't matter if we're given orders that make no absolute sense, because we are to do what we are told to do." Yamada finished before realizing Kevin had snuck off in the middle of his lecture.

"Little…..PUNK!" Yamada roared out as he punched the floor with all his might.

* * *

The Death God yawned as he half-heartedly watched over his post.

**(KA-BOOM!)**

"AHH!" The Death God squealed as he hid behind a corner, his eyes streaming with tears as he trembled pathetically non-stop. After a minute or so, he looked around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw a 4 story building in pieces and ashes..

"Holy……Crap." Was all he said before he fainted.

* * *

"Sigh, looks like Yamada is causing trouble again." Ranma said aloud as he chewed on his meat bun heartedly, hopping from roof-top to roof-top.

"Hurry hurry! It must be the ryoka!"

Ranma peered beside the ground and saw groups of Death God's going to where the destruction took place. Snickering to himself, he sat down and finished the rest of the meat bun in one bite. Sighing loudly, he sat back on the roof and closed his eyes before sensing a strong presence.

Sitting up again, Ranma gazed across him and saw a black cat observing him.

* * *

_'Who...is this man?'_Yoruichi questioned in his mind as he observed Ranma from afar before flinching slightly from a wavering rise of power. Opening his eyes again, he saw the man glare at him with cold, pupil-less eyes, his hair slightly floating up as an aura of red and black flickered on and off around his body.

Yoruichi sweated as he struggled against the aura of power before falling down when the aura was released. Panicking about, Yoruichi peered across and saw the man walking away while whistling a tune.

Yoruichi laid down on his stomach, still trying to catch his breath after experiencing that man's fearsome aura.

_'He...could be trouble.'_

* * *

Ichigo groaned slightly as he struggled to keep his feet from collapsing. Hanatarou had a worried expression on his face as he advised Ichigo,

"You shouldn't move around too much Ichigo-san, I mean you just had a battle with Lieutenant Abarai! I mean, it was surprising when you barely defeated him, but I'm even more surprised at how you're standing right now."

Ichigo grimaced, realizing he couldn't endure any more of Hanatarou's 'I'm surprised' talks anymore, especially since he had wasted too much time on resting, and not enough time rescuing Rukia from the execution sentence.

"Hana is right 'chigo, you need to rest before you can even think about saving Rukia, especially in your state." Ganjuu commented, but growled when he realized he was being ignored.

"Stupid! You do realize that there are even stronger Death God's then that redhead guy! I mean, you look weak enough to be even taken out by lower Death God's!" Ganjuu retorted before taking a step back when he heard Ichigo yell,

"Just shut up, Ganjuu! Look, Rukia is waiting for me at that tower right now, and I can't let her just sit there and wait for her execution to come while I'm down in the sewers resting because of a few scratches and bruises!"

Ichigo continued to walk before gasping out when Ganjuu chopped the back of his neck, catching his worn body in his arms. He then laid Ichigo against the wall while he and Hanatarou sat across him, both thinking that Ichigo needed some well needed rest before facing what is in front of him.

* * *

"They went that way!"

Loud footsteps were heard before slowing fading in the distance. Behind a wall, Ishida and Inoue gasped for air.

"I **(huff)** think we **(huff)** lost them." Orihime gasped out as she struggled for air. Ishida, already maintaining his composure, said to her,

"We need to keep going, Inoue. They might come back at anytime."

Orihime nodded in agreement and went ahead first before rounded a corner, 'oofing' when she ran into something.

Rubbing her sore bottom, she looked up and gaped at a towering 8 feet tall man with combed back hair, a goatee, and black sunglasses. He had on a black leather jacket and wore black jeans, his image disputing a gangster impression.

Orihime backed up a bit as the man brought his face close to hers before hearing from him,

"Heh Heh, are you okay pretty lady?"

Inoue blinked as she stared at his flaring nostrils and red cheeks, his eyes clearly not focused on her face.

"Here, let me help you up." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her body up before 'accidentally' skimming his hand against her breast. His nose dripped blood as he closed both nostrils with one hand to keep the blood from spilling.

"Oh geez, damn allergies."

He said in a playful tone, his eyes still focused on her full bosom.

**(Shoo!)**

The man flicked his hand in front of his face and obliterated an object in mid-air. His sunglasses shone in the light, his tone now serious and calm,

"Come out, NOW."

Ishida jumped down from the rooftop, his slightly transparent bow visible on his right arm, however still aiming his weapon at the 8 foot behemoth.

"Inoue-san, step away from him."

Orihime did as she was told and ran back to Ishida's side. Knowing Inoue was now safe, Ishida pulled back the string and questioned the large man,

"Now, who are you and why have you appeared before us. Tell me before I shoot."

The man's fist drew into a fist.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Do you think a toy such as that thing would scare ME?"

The air around him became slightly distorted as the ground near his feet began to shake. Both Inoue and Ishida began to step back merely from the force of his aura.

"WELL? ANSWER M-gack!"

The man's aura dissipated as a rock fell on the ground beside his feet.

"Stop making so much trouble, Harima." A voice rang out. The man named Harima groaned as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Sorry big bro."

A organized looking child with combed hair and large coke-bottle glasses came out from behind him, looking no bigger then a primary school student.

He stood in front of Harima and tugged his jean pants sleeve, causing him to bend down to hear what the boy had to say.

**(Bonk!)**

"Ouch!" Harima cried out as the boy hit him on the head again.

"You damn idiot! We aren't supposed to blow our cover! We're supposed to be looking for someone! Now do you want to explain to Hien-sama how we failed to even cover our post?" The young boy lectured loudly. Harima sniffed his nose and shook his head.

"No Mayama brother, please not Hien-sama."

The boy named Mayama nodded and patted Harima on the head. He then turned to both Inoue and Ishida and bowed.

"I'm very sorry about my big brother, he gets kind of rowdy when he's outside."

Ishida sweatdropped, having a hard time believing such a young looking child could be the bigger sibling of the eight foot giant behind him. Inoue shook her head, saying it was no trouble and no one had gotten hurt at all.

"It was no problem, he didn't cause any trouble." Inoue said. The young boy nodded and replied,

"Thank you for understanding, my name is Mayama, and this idiot behind me is my younger brother, Harima." Inoue bowed and introduced herself and Ishida,

"Nice meeting you, My name is Inoue Orihime, and this young man next to me is Ishida-san." Mayama's shoulder twitched when he heard both their names.

"Orihime and Ishida…," Harima tapped his forehead and turned to Mayama, "Hey bro, aren't those the two we are supposed to capture?"

Ishida reacted quick and jumped away when 3 sharp kunai aimed at his legs almost pierced him. He grabbed Inoue's arm and drew her and himself back as Mayama's aura grew tremendously large, even more so then Harima's.

"Orihime and Ishida eh? Great, now we don't have to go looking for you guys anymore." Mayama said in a low voice as his coke bottle glasses broke from the pressure. Harima crawled back as his eyes grew wide with fear, his sweat falling continuously from his pores.

"Mayama bro! Why are you releasing all of your power here?" Mayama growled as he answered his younger brother,

"You fool! Don't you get it? All the Gotei except the Guardians were assigned to look for these ryoka! If we capture them, we might get raised to Executor Rank and even catch the eye of Ranma-sama!"

Harima blinked in realization as his eyes grew cold. He stood to full height and released his aura.

"If we bring them back, we get to be Executors?" Harima asked. Mayama nodded as Harima began to shake in anticipation.

"Do we have to bring them back unharmed?" Mayama shook his head as Harima licked his lips.

"Perfect."

* * *

"You sure you know what you are doing?" A handsome looking man with glasses asked Ranma, who was lazily sitting on a sofa. Ranma yawned and answered,

"Trust me, trust me. If they can't even fight on an equal level with the O.P.T., then they don't deserve to live. Why are you so unusually anxious, Hien?"

The handsome man named Hien pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose and replied,

"I'm not worried, Ranma. It's just so strange to see you dispatch the O.P.T. for some rogue Ryoka."

Ranma smiled.

"Don't worry don't worry, besides, you have more important duties to attend to, Mr. Second in Command."

Hien drew back in surprise for a second before standing straight and saluting. He then turned back and walked away, calling out to two men standing beside the door.

"Gaien, Fargo, let's go."

The man named Gaien stood almost 6'3, his black and white stripped hair and face riddled with scars making him look very intimidating, a very large broadsword hanging from his back. The other man named Fargo looked as handsome as Hien, his long brown hair drawn back into a ponytail. He had a relaxed look on his face, his eyes closed. his feet and head bobbing to the beat of his headphones.

They both followed their leader outside, closing the door on their way. Ranma's smile got even wider as he said to himself.

"This oughta be interesting."

* * *

**TBC.**

**Geez, I thought I'd never be done. Anyways, if you guys already read my Character Profiles List, then you should know who most of these characters are. Several more people will show such as people who you've read in the profiles and others who I have not written down.**

**For people who haven't figured it out yet:**

**

* * *

**

_Hien_-Original

_Jimmy Fargo_-Figure based on Kaji from Anime 'Evangelion'

_Janka Gaien_-Based on 'Guts' from Anime 'Berserk

_Yamada_-Based on Character 'Iori Yagami' from game 'King of Fighters'

_Kevin Carver_-Based on Main character from Manga 'Air Gear'

_Mayama_-Figure based on guy with glasses in the beginning of Anime when they freed swordsman from Marines in 'One Piece'

_Harima_-Created from 'Harima' in Anime 'School Rumble'

* * *

**Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**


End file.
